Messing With Jason
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Jason is just a little bit suspicious of Lance and Ilana's family relations. So what are they to do but stray him off course? *Title is bad, but I couldn't come up with anything good.


**A/N: A little thought that I had. Sort of funny if you read it the way I intended it to be written, but it can be interpreted differently. Haha. So enjoy! Ilana's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Messing with Jason_

"Something is definitely weird with you guys," said Jason from where he sat beside me. Newton and Lance were sitting across the lunch table from us, my brooding guardian prodding at his food while Newton dutifully ate his without complaint.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finding myself a little flustered as I noticed Lance slow down his prodding at his food, eyes carefully narrowing in Jason's direction. I already knew Newton was listening despite the fact that he didn't even pause. He could multitask all too well.

"There is no way you and Lance are siblings. You don't even look alike!" Jason stuck a spoonful of pudding into his mouth and swallowed it down before continuing. "You and Newton I can see at least a little bit, but you and Lance don't look even close."

I quietly took a bite of my sandwich. Was I going to say anything? No. Was I going to let Lance take care of it for me? Sure. Especially in this scenario. How do you tell your boyfriend that your brother is really a military corporal sent to protect you from aliens? You don't, that's how. So I figured Lance would make up some amazing lie and we'd be fine-

-until I looked up and caught his totally blank expression. And I could've sworn I caught a flash of panic in his dark eyes. So he had nothing. I had nothing; well, technically I had a sandwich, but that's off topic.

Lance managed to stutter out a little bit. "I look like my dad," he said darkly, eyes focused on his food as she poked it around on his tray.

"I look like my mother," I added quickly, putting on he biggest fake smile I could muster. "Very different people."

"But you should at least have some of the same genes or something," argued Jason as he shoveled another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. "You guys are complete opposites."

Lance and I shared an uncertain glance. I didn't want to tell Jason anything and I definitely didn't want to play with the parent subject with Lance always being so unstable on it. He did have a tendency to kind of freak out over some things and Jason was poking at an angry tiger with a stick.

So I made up the best thing I could, hoping that this sort of stuff was normal and that it would totally make sense. I hung my head and put on my best sad face, trying to look like a pouting puppy. Then I turned by gaze to Lance and began, "Lance, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way but..." I took in a deep breath and gulped down a fake lump in my throat. I tried to get some tears to well up in my eyes. "You're adopted."

I'll just say now, he's a great actor when it comes down to a situation like this. Lance was automatically standing upright and slamming his clenched fists down upon the lunchroom table, making all our trays jump along with the food they held. "You're lying!" he growled loud enough to make the whole lunchroom pause and stare at this scene. I could see a vein pulsing in his neck and another one popping out of temple, a raging red color. His teeth were gritted tightly, his eyes flamed with fury.

I shook my head and stared down at my tray, pretending to be upset about having to tell him. I wrung my hands in my lap like a nervous old woman.

And Jason was just as still as stone beside me. So I would say we did a pretty good job.

Lance wasted no time in storming out of there after throwing his tray across the cafeteria (it nailed a football player, but the guy didn't say anything), stomping an extra lot to prove a point. He shoved the door open with his shoulder, making it slam against the wall as he began to slowly run from the room.

Knowing what any loyal sister would do in this situation, I stood up and straightened my skirt before going after him, looking over my shoulder only to make sure Jason wasn't following me. And he wasn't. Mission accomplished. Newton sat there, still eating his food like any robot would if it's sole purpose was to eat food. I chased after my guardian, throwing the door open with my shoulder as well and running after him.

Lance stood a few lockers away from the door, a sly smile spread across his face. "That was a nice cover."

I reached up and fixed a few strands of hair that had been knocked out of place in my dash for the door. "I know. I was just amazed you didn't think of anything first." I looked over my shoulder just as a double check for Jason. And he still wasn't following. That meant we had done really, really well. "You've usually got a cover faster than I do."

He shrugged, hands shoved into his pockets. "I can only do so much. But really, that was perfectly played."

"Oh, your acting totally made it."

"Think he bought it?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole school did," I pointed out. "You weren't exactly discreet."

"Acting," he said with a somewhat cocky grin as we began to walk down the hallway together; his shoes were loud against the linoleum tiling and my heels clicked short little clicks on the ground. "He probably wouldn't have believed it any other way unless I made a big show of things."

I couldn't help the smile that kissed my face. I raised one hand and he gave me a tentative high-five. For some reason, we were getting good at lying. And we were even _enjoying_ it.

* * *

**A/N: A bonding moment more than anything. I thought it was funny. So review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


End file.
